Chronicles: Of the beast
by kuromaru-chan
Summary: Death, Love, and revenge is the moral of this story. When a young kunoichi loses something precious to her, everyone pays with their life including the man who destroyed the one thing she loved. Getting to that man is only half the battle...
1. Enter: Aiko Akahana

**Hey everybody whose reading this, I'm Kuromaru-chan!! This story is similar to my previous two which I discontinued and will be re-editing. This story is basically about a girl struggling with the same curse as Naruto 3. Naruto tries changes her from a seductive blood thirsty bad girl but does he succeed. Trials will be faced, close ones will be lost and love will fill the air. **

**Okay...I'm not that good with selling this, but please read and review. Omg please review.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto but I do own this story. Yay me!  
**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Enter: Aiko Akahana

It's been three months since I began my search for a certain dark lord, for three months I've traveled to many villages picking up clues that led me no where. I've killed countless people; sad to say that some didn't deserve it but for remorse I don't feel any. This lead I have now is to find a man, a man I can only recognize from a very vague description. I was told from my latest victim that he has a scar across his eye, he likes sushi, and he's been seen last heading to the sound village. I was told that he works under the man I'm looking for and has connections to him.

I searched through the village until I found a sushi bar, seeing that this is the only one in the village, I decided to stay in this one until I found the man who fit the description. Lucky me, anyone who I suspect does fit the description I get to kill them. I dug around in my pocket, the smell of the fish and octopus made my stomach growl. I fished around for change but I came up empty in all my pockets. Not that money is a problem for me. I have other methods.

Sitting next to me was a man who just ordered sake, since I'm only fifteen I wasn't a big drinker. He's been eyeing me since I came in, along with a few other males in this bar. We were separated by an empty chair so I took it upon myself to fill that gap, as I undone a few of the buttons on my outfit.

"Hello there." he said, a lecherous smile snaked across his face. "May I get you a drink."

I smiled back, obviously he thinks I'm older than I really am. Most guys do because I'm...what's the word? I'm more 'developed' than most girls my age.

"No but I do like futomaki rolls." I inched closer and gave my signature seductive smile.

That's when something caught my eye. Or more like something caught his eye due to tha long scar that ran from the top of his eyebrow to the upper mid part of his cheek. This must be him!

"Hey stranger, lets skip the raw fish. I got something better in mind."

I headed out of the sushi bar, followed by scarface. I led him to the most secluded place I could find an alley a couple blocks away from the sushi bar. His eyes never left my body for one second the entire time. Perverts like him deserve to die. I stopped and turned around after I made sure the coast was clear. That lecherous smile came across his face again as he moved closer to me. He wrapped his hairy arms around me waist.

"So what was it that you had in mind?" his eyes had a lustful spark in them.

I smiled.

His eyes widened and he backed up until he hit the wall behind him. His eyes traveled down to the kunai that was held against his stomach in a point directly across from his lungs. I grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Where the hell is he?!"

My kunai was now against his neck pointed toward his jugular. The lustful expression quickly turned into a frantic one. Sweat dropped from his face and he began to stammer.

"What happened? You were much more smooth a few moments ago. Now if you cherish your life, tell me where Orochimaru is."I-I don't know. Please don't kill me."

I smirked, this will be fun. "Okay. How about I chop of the part of you that makes you a man. Maybe you'll remember then."

His eyes grew even more wide as he gulped. He breathed heavily trying to avoid being neutered. I drifted my kunai down, running it along his body and undone the button on his pants with the weapon.

"Please! I-I-I just do his field work. Spying, gathering info, little things. I've n-never spoken to him directly, he comes to me through Kabuto-san I never come to him." He gulped heavily. "It'll will be three months before my next meeting with Kabuto-san."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Well since I'm already down there, I might as well finish. I hope you weren't planning on having kids." I proceeded what I was doing before he screamed out again.

"WAIT!" The ANBU in the leaf village have been keeping tabs on Orochimaru. I know that for a fact. If anything, they'll face Orochimaru before I do."

My gaze traveled down to the ground. _Konoha is involved. _What is Konoha still worried about Orochimaru for I thought they were finished after he tried to destroy the village. That asshole must've did something else to piss them off.

Well at least now I know how I can find him, after three months of searching I'm finally nearing my goal. I couldn't be more happy or excited. Sinking this kunai through Orochimaru's throat will be more enjoyable.

"What's your name, stranger?"

"It-It's Fuchikame Hirohito."

"Well thanks for all the help, Fuchikame-san"

A painful grunt extruded from Fuchikame's body. I guess it's because of the kunai pierced through his gut. It's amazing no matter how many people you kill their cries of pain all sound different. No two deaths are alike.

I heard his body thump to ground, by the sound of it he fell forward. I couldn't help but giggle to myself, that kunai must be over an inch deeper into his body.

"See ya in hell, Fuchikame-san."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**What did you think? What should happen next, should she head straight to Konoha or annihilate**** more enemies**. **Who should she be paired with and what other future pairings should there be? I have a lot of ideas already but if you have suggestions, I'm all ears.**

**Can't wait to hear from you reviewers!! **


	2. Encounter: Mother?

Dawn set, the sun began rising in the east and the incessant chirping of the birds began. I followed a dirt path through a forest, that path led me to the entrance of my destination. Konoha.

As I grew closer to the entrance my attention was caught by a boy with red hair and dark eyes. He stopped in his tracks and looked at me. I was frozen, I couldn't speak or move and my heart began to thump. Why do I feel so weird? We stood there for only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity that I stared into those perfect blue eyes. He adverted them and walked right on passed me.

What's wrong with me? Wait a second, what's wrong with me? What's wrong with him? Does he not find me attractive! He walked right passed me without uttering a word! Who in the hell do he think he is?!

I turned around to give him a piece of my mind but as soon as I did he was gone. A lump developed in my throat, I don't know if it was because I'm upset with him or upset at the fact that I froze up back there.

When I finally put that little episode behind me I walked to the entrance and peered in. I was sure Konoha wouldn't welcome back a rogue with open arms but I didn't care. I walked in and overheard the two gate guards talking.

"Kotetsu, the Hokage needs us...once again."

A guy with a bandage over his nose sighed deeply and rose from his seat. "Izumo, I'd rather continue guarding the entrance. I mean, you never know when terrorist will come to rape our women and eat our children."

Izumo grabbed Kotetsu by the ear and began dragging him away.

I walked in after the two men were gone. Those two have been inseparable for as long as I could remember. I wasn't trying to be noticed at all so I took the alleys and secluded ways until I got to Danzo. I've known him for the few years I served as Captain of the ANBU after Itachi resigned.

Being a second cousin to the Uchiha brothers Danzo was actually the one to draft me as a member of the ANBU. My abilities as a sharingan user matched Itachi's and I nearly perfected the Mangekyou technique, though killing my best friend wasn't exactly what I wanted to do.

"Aiko?"

I immediately snapped out of the past and yanked my head around so quickly I almost broke my neck. At first I didn't recognise the voice because of the outfit being worn but as my eyes adjusted I noticed who it was. Once I realized who the blonde-haired, blue eyed, busty woman was I turned back around and continued walking.

"Will you at least hear me out?"

I tightend my fist, I wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of her but something urged me not to. I tried to swallow my anger but that big knot that formed in my throat before was back. How dare she even utter my name. She has no right to speak to me, words can't even amount to the hatred I feel. My heart pounded and even my stomach tightend but I still used all my strength to restrain myself.

"Aiko, I'm sorry for everything."

I became livid at the sound of that, my eyes began to well up with tears but not because I was sad but of anger.

"Sorry? Sorry isn't going to change the past, sorry isn't going to undo everything that happend, sorry isn't going to bring anyone back!" I turned around and headed back to her. "It's been ten years since I've last seen you, ten years since you've abandoned me and your family! You don't know what I been through, what anyone has been through. You just can't waltz back into my life and expect to get off with a sorry. You don't understand how much I hate you! But I guess money and booze is worth a hell of a lot more than your own daughter. Where's auntie Shizune and that damn pig, are they here too? Shit! I can't even think straight anymore, I'm done crying and hoping that you would come back because now that you're here I know that you weren't even worth it."

Her eyes toned down and I could see the pain she felt but I didn't care. When I finished speaking she couldn't even look me in the eye. To make a long story short, Tsunade is my mother, or was my mother but now she's just Tsunade, when I was younger my older siblings would take care of me and my younger sister. Tsunade was never around. Even though she was never there I still saw her as my mother. When she did get home she was drunk and would pass out but when she was sober she was the best mom a kid could have, she played with us, taught us things, and loved us. One day that all ended when she decided to go with Shizune to gamble and drink, free of family and ties and responsiblity. I'm still convinced that Tsunade was the brains of that operation. In the care of our father my older siblings split and with my younger sister dead before that time I was left alone.

"I'm not giving up." she responded.

"You've already given up." I turned back around back around. You know what, Tsunade? Go to hell."


End file.
